disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Geek Charming
|image = GeekCharming.jpg |director = Jeffrey Hornaday |writer = Elizabeth Hackett Hilary Galanoy |starring = Sarah Hyland Matt Prokop Sasha Pieterse Jordan Nichols |released = November 11, 2011 |country = United States |language = English}} Geek Charming is a 2011 Disney Channel Original Movie based on the novel by Robin Palmer. The film was directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and was written by Elizabeth Hackett and Hilary Galanoy. It stars Sarah Hyland and Matt Prokop. It premiered on November 11, 2011 on Disney Channel,[2] January 27, 2012 on Disney Channel (UK & Ireland) and January 28, 2012 on Disney Channel Asia. The premiere was watched by 4.9 million viewers, the fifth largest number for a cable show of that week.[3] Plot Dylan Schoenfield is a snobby, rich and self-centered 16-year-old girl who goes to the upscale Woodlands Academy. She has the coolest boyfriend, the most popular friends, and is determined to win the title of "Blossom Queen." Josh Rosen is an aspiring film geek with a crush on Amy, a former friend of Dylan. He is also the president of the school's Film Club. Josh wants to make a documentary for the Puget Sound Film Festival, and decides to give himself a challenge. His new topic: popularity. His subject: Dylan Schoenfield herself. Dylan, delighted to be in a movie, takes the opportunity; believing that with "her" movie, she could be crowned Blossom Queen. She instantly starts showing off and puts on an over-the-top, diva-like attitude. However, this leads to Josh "firing" her, having a heated argument about "whose" movie it is. After a while, Josh reconsiders her as his film subject after she sees the sci-fi movie "Flight of the Navigator" and she joins his club. Josh teaches Dylan a lesson about how the world doesn't revolve around her. After the movie, Dylan invites Josh to her house, where they make an "everything-but-the-kitchen-sink sundae". While Dylan leaves briefly to go get something, Josh notices a wall of pictures. One of which has Dylan's mom in it, crowned Blossom Queen. When Dylan comes back he asks her about it. Dylan says that her mom was Blossom Queen back in 1985. Her mom died when she was in elementary school. She also admits that she feels more connected to her mom when accomplishing the same things she did. Josh's friends from the film club are angry at him for abandoning them for Dylan, and assume he has a crush, which Josh denies. He promises to attend the Mathlete Scavenger hunt the following Saturday. Dylan allows Josh to enter "the ramp," or the place in the cafeteria where the popular students sit, as a friend rather than a filmmaker. She advises Josh to talk to Amy, so he leaves, replaced by a disgruntled Asher. Meanwhile, Josh lands a date with Amy, and she says that Saturday is her day off. Forgetting that Saturday is the day of the scavenger hunt, he agrees. Later, Josh talks to Dylan, not knowing what to do (and still forgetting about the scavenger hunt), so Dylan invites him to a party at Asher's house. Josh picks up Amy the next day and takes her to the party, even though Amy is uncomfortable with the crowd. Josh realizes that he and Amy have a lot less in common than he originally thought, and she leaves to check out the music. Josh talks to Dylan and asks her for advice on how to interact with Amy, as he had never dated before. Asher and Amy catch them and Asher assumes they're secretly dating. After the party, Josh asks Amy out to the spring formal. Amy declines, stating that although Josh is not secretly dating Dylan, he wants to. The next day before school, Dylan's contacts fall down the drain, so she wears her nerdy black-and-brown glasses. At first she tries her best to make do with out them, but when she gets a note in class from her boyfriend, she puts them on to read and then her secret is revealed. Everyone laughs. The note said that her boyfriend was breaking up with her. At lunch she wants Josh to sit with her. Josh refuses and Dylan threatens him ending in or else. Josh counters, saying "Or else what? From letting me not sit with the populars? Your seat has already been taken!" Dylan looks up and sees no room for her. Asher, now her ex-boyfriend, had given her chair to her biggest rival. Dylan walks off again crying. Josh asks his friends what's wrong with Dylan. Josh's friend tells him that Asher just broke up with her. Instantly, Josh feels guilty. Josh also gets the news that he has been replaced by Caitlin as the film club president. Josh finishes his movie, after much delay, and shows it to the public. Dylan walks in and sits down. She expects the movie to help her win Blossom Queen, but she is totally disgusted with the movie having only seen 3 minutes of it. When the audience laughs at Dylan's behavior towards the beginning of Josh's film, dubbed "The Popularity Project", Dylan runs out crying as Josh runs after her. Dylan tells Josh that he just doesn't get it. That he needs to leave her alone. She walks away crying. It is revealed that the movie actually contains a compliment to Dylan at the end that Dylan doesn't see. Dylan has spent her whole middle school life erasing her "geek" social status, replacing it with her current "popular, perfect girl" status. The next morning, Amy shows up at Dylan's house and they become friends again. She gives Dylan Josh's film and tells her to watch it. At the Spring Formal, Josh hears Dylan's speech. She mentions her thanks to Amy for being her friend, and to Josh, who she truly harbors feelings for. They share a kiss and begin to date. Josh wins the film festival and Dylan wins the title of "Blossom Queen," like her mother did before her. Also, Josh's friend, Ari, dances with Dylan's best friend Amy, and Josh's other friend, Steven, dances with Caitlin. In the end, Dylan and Josh are shown facing the camera and apologize for the names they called each other at first. They kiss again with Josh's jacket covering their faces. As they walk away, it's revealed there will be a sequel around the future. Throughout the movie, Dylan and Josh narrate from aside. Cast *Sarah Hyland as Dylan Schoenfield: the snooty, wealthy, popular girl at school who is a reformed dork and wants to win the Blossom Queen status like her mother before she died. *Matt Prokop as Josh Rosen: the film geek at school who wants to take on a challenge to film a documentary on popularity, which seems impossible, as he, himself, is anything but popular. *Sasha Pieterse as Amy Loubalu: Dylan's ex-best friend and Josh's love interest. *Jordan Nichols as Asher: Dylan's popular jock of a boyfriend. *Vanessa Morgan as Hannah: Dylan's best friend who can sometimes be sweeter than Lola by nature. Hannah is described as extremely intelligent in the book and wants to get into a decent college, making her a bit of a nerd herself. *Lili Simmons as Lola: Dylan's other best friend. Although extremely loyal to Dylan, she thinks Dylan is just a drama queen who stresses too much. *David Del Rio as Ari: Josh's friend. *Jimmy Bellinger as Steven: Josh's other friend. *Lilli Birdsell as Sandy: Josh's mom. *Andrew Airlie as Alan Schoenfield: Dylan's father. *Kacey Rohl as Caitlin: Josh's friend who has a crush on him. *Andrea Brooks as Nicole Paterson Music *Johann Strauss Sr - Radetzky March *Allstar Weekend - Hey, Princess *Doves - Words Production Robin Palmer, the author of the original novel, was not involved in production and refused to read the script due to her background of adapting novels into films.[4] The movie was shot in Vancouver, Canada and at St. George's School. The final scene was filmed near Broadway Ave.[5] Reception It premiered on Friday, November 11, 2011, on Disney Channel and earned 4.910 million viewers.[6] Worldwide premieres References #'^' "Disney Channel Announces Premiere Date of Original Movie 'Geek Charming'". TVByTheNumbers.com. October 4, 2011. Retrieved October 16, 2011. #'^' "Sarah Hyland ("Modern Family") and Matt Prokop star in "Geek Charming", a Disney Channel Original Movie Premiering Friday, November 11". Disney Channel Medianet. October 4, 2011. Retrieved October 16, 2011. #'^' "Cable Top 25: Bears/Eagles 'Monday Night Football,' 'The Walking Dead,' Nebraska/Penn St. Top Weekly Cable Viewing". TVbythenumbers.com. November 15, 2011. Retrieved December 7, 2011. #'^' "The Page Sage: Interview with Robin Palmer". #'^' "Geek Charming". Disney Channel Medianet. Retrieved October 16, 2011. #'^' Gorman, Bill. "Friday Cable Ratings: Discovery's 'Gold Rush', UNC/MSU BBall Top Cable + 'Friday Night Smackdown,' 'Sanctuary,' 'Flying Wild Alaska' & More". Retrieved September 16, 2012. #'^' "Un Chiflado Encantador (Geek Charming) - Trailer de España". http://www.youtube.com. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the USA on February 7, 2012. It features 10 bonus episodes of Shake It Up and is a 2-disc set. The film was released in the UK on April 23, 2012, alongside Frenemies. There are 5 episodes of Shake It Up and 5 episodes of So Random, on a 2-disc set. The bonus features are: *Bloopers *Deleted Scenes *Extended Ending *"From Geek to Chic" (Featurette) *5 Bonus Episodes of So Random! (Tony Hawk, Lemonade Mouth, Miss Piggy, Jacob Latimore and Justin Bieber) *5 Bonus Episodes of Shake It Up (Shake It Up Up and Away, Shrink It Up, Auction It Up, Camp It Up and Jingle It Up) Category:DCOMs Category:Movies with wikis Category:2011 premieres Category:Disney Channel Original Movies